


Hunger:  A Symphony in Seven Parts

by SylvanWitch



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a gift for Roitelet, these John/Wraith poems examine the complexity of Wraith/Human interaction from the Wraith's POV.  Each poem was inspired by a prompt word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt word "fortuitous."

First, he is nothing but fortuitous food,

his flesh hot and ripe beneath my hand.

There is iron in his blood, pulled from his spine with the screams,

and I am glad that he is strong.

Life equals life.

Later, his breath a song in my isolated ears,

I cannot help but watch him,

cannot stop myself from matching breaths.

There is an agony of distance

in the tease of his pounding heart.

But his eyes meet mine, cool,

and his breath evens,

and I see that he is not cattle to be culled.

And I wonder:

will he rise beneath me joyous if I let him?

Will he give me his life with a smile?

Will he ride me and be ridden?

Will I die to give back to him

the look he levels now?

I reach out my hand,

gauntlet to steel,

and the ringing sounds like freedom,

or the singing in the blood before

darkness falls.

He rises to meet me,

and I am his.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8934>  



	2. Fortuitous

In the welter

there is clarity...

only this—

a voice.

Communion and consonance

come with my hand

to his heart

his heart beating its life into mine.

His fading light

should brighten me.

[We are yours always. 

But 

I

am

also.

He writhes and I rejoice.

[We are your brothers.

Beneath me he weakens.

[We are yours

He is mine

and I want

[We are

I want him beneath me

[We

within me

[

Beneath me 

he

rejoices

writhes

lights.

We are.


	3. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: "Birdsong"

It is birdsong I hear

as he dies

at my hand.

Birdsong and the call of

the Hive,

a constant whine I had almost forgotten

below ground,

where the walls are not alive

and nothing breathes with

the life of my brothers.

Beneath me, he stiffens.

Does he know that I

lift from him a burden that he bears?

Age ravages.

Disease eats away at man.

But I slide time from him so swiftly.

There is no breath to scream,

no rattle in the chest.

Eyes wide,

he dies

as somewhere,

a bird lets life from its throat

and I join it.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8934>  



	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: "Saunter"

Some hearts saunter,

his gallops and gives me back

beat for beat.

I can taste his pulse on my tongue

where it glides along his

sweating skin.

The meat of him is heavy,

a surprise against my

weighing palm.

Once it would have meant

stamina and years.

Now it means more time for

this moment

in which I suck the life from him

with hands

that stroke and do not strike.

I close my palms to fists,

feed on his choking moans,

swallow him

and am full

of the bitterness of his

human life.

Beneath me,

his heart gallops

and I am not hungry

for the first time in years.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8934>  



	5. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: Ennui

They thought it was hunger that would break me.

But it was the starving of my soul that

wore me down.

Ennui counted cracks in the stone,

counted bones in my hands,

counted hand-to-heart times.

He came like promise.

I heard him

before I saw him,

smelled him before I knew his face.

He was food for

more than my aching

bones,

more than touch under

my greedy hand.

He was

the temporary solace of another voice.

Not-brother

but alike.

Caged

and kept

by monsters.

Soul-weary and waiting,

I count his breaths.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8934>  



	6. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: Empathic

We twine our minds

around and between

like the twisted strands

of power that fuel

our Hives.

Empathic,

we feel hunger and hatred

lust and love

desire and despair.

I am not the first

to fall in love with his food.

Shame washes me clean

of all but the hollowness of knowing

the history of humiliation that

comes with such a crime.

I want to say:

"Look—he is different.

He is brother-kin,

warrior,

all-one."

They would not listen

even if they could hear my

screams,

silent like my breath

as it leaves me

when I look at him stretched beneath me,

all naked need

and glorious, edible flesh.

I want to feed until I am full of him,

until his scent cloys me

until his life is carried in my heart

with every beat.

I take instead only seeds of life

only the sticky promise of

their procreation,

which he gives me with a shout

as he writhes.

I kiss his desiccated lips—

another blasphemy—

and whisper words of returning.

Later,

loving him back to life,

hands on his heart and his hard length, both,

I feel his joy squeeze my heart

and know that I have found another home.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8934>  



	7. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt word: Harmony

[We

a harmony in my head

[We

a forgotten song

[We

and I know them

and they are

[We

But.

John touches my face with shaking hands.

He is old

now as he will someday be again.

And they are eternal [We

I lay my palm to his heart

hear the feeble beating

through my skin.

Their hearts are cold and sure.

[We

His breath stutters

as I take him in my mouth

breathe him back to life

through hand and tongue.

He arches into me

all dying heat,

a cycle of life as I give him years

and take his need into

my throat

and he moans my name.

They are silent partners in passion. [We

Humans have messy lives,

hair

and hearts that lose their rhythm

and sticky seed.

[We are order, dignity, austere and eternal.

He offers only eventual sorrow

and I am glad to see him go.

[We are not your brother.

But.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=8934>  



End file.
